Fortuna
by Jack.and.Jill.89
Summary: its kinda wierd!! but it will get better!! please!r/r!! thanx
1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy day outside of Hogwarts School T.M. Carey Normal T.M. Carey 2 138 2001-10-30T04:56:00Z 2001-10-30T04:56:00Z 5 1011 5764 48 11 7078 9.3821 

A/N I made own what I made up and nothing else and for your information…Dunja…is pronounced Dunya. Read on! 

A trip to the muggle world 

It was a stormy day outside of Hogwarts School.  In the midst of the dungeon, in a chamber hidden by magic, the Hogwarts Slytherin students prepared for a long day.  In one of the dorm rooms Jill O'Hara prepared along with 3 other 6th year girls, Hilary Olsen, Dunja Carlson and Pansy Parkinson.  Jill slowly walked down the stairs and headed for the great hall to eat breakfast with her twin sister, Rosa. 

"Good morning Rosa" Jill stated as she sat down beside her sister at the Gryffindor table. 

"Oh…hi Jill, its not a very good morning unless your Draco Malfoy!"  Rosa sneered at his name.

"Why would you say that?" questioned Jill naively. 

"Because Draco over there just got Harry, Ron, Hermione and I detention!"

"Why??"

"Because Harry, and Ron accidentally bumped into me so I bumped into Hermione and she spilled her juice on him, and now Snape thinks we did it on propose!"

"Now Rosa I really think that you ought to apologize to Draco."

"And why the hell should I?"

"Because it is a real pain to get pumpkin juice stains out of these Hogwarts robes."

"Aww, stuff it Jill!" Rosa said pushing her sister off the bench. "Anyways…it was an accident, he should learn mercy." Just then the air behind them became cooler and both Jill and Rosa knew Draco was standing there.

"Then I would be showing my weakness, for that's all mercy is." His drawling voice said.

He reached down to help Jill up "Jill why don't you sit with some people who have class?"

"Well for your information I have CLASS!! Well at least more than you!" Rosa said as she stood up and stormed out of the dinning hall.

"Come on Jill lets get to muggle studies" Draco led the way out of the great hall

"Hey Draco, how you doin?" questioned Pansy Parkinson as she walked up to them.

"I'm fine Pansy… now will you please get out of our way!!!" Draco continued on and Pansy grabbed Jill's arm and held her back.

"Why do you have to hang around Draco?? You don't like him and thanks to you he doesn't like me!!" Pansy stormed off and Jill caught up with Draco.

"Why that Pansy Parkinson!!" Jill mumbled 

"Let me guess she gave you the 'and thanks to you he doesn't like me' speech"

"Yea…how did you know??"

"She says it to everybody" Draco opened the door of the muggle studies room and let Jill go in.

This class was only Slytherin seventh years so Jill sat with Dunja and Hilary.  Draco sat with Crabbe and Goyle.  Pansy stomped to her seat behind Draco as Professor McKenzie began to teach.

"Before you leave, you will all be joining me for a trip into the muggle London tomorrow.  Please meet here when your usual days would begin." 

~ThE nExT dAy~

Jill, Dunja and Hilary walked slowly to the Muggle studies room, only to find that they were the last ones there.  They had already been partnered up for the bus ride (the had to take the bus because they were going to the muggle world.) 

"Ohh Great I'm with Blaise!!" shouted Dunja as she headed for the door.

"I'm with Crabbe, so you're pretty lucky! The smartest conversation he's ever had was about old McDonald's farm!!" Hilary stated as she stomped out of the room

Pansy marched up to Jill, "Jill, why did you have to get Draco? I'll get you back! You can count on that!"

"Alright you do that Pansy, I'd love to see you try!"  

Jill wandered off to find Draco

"Looks like we're sitting together! Let's go I want a good seat!" Jill grabbed Draco's arm and lead him to the bus.

"Draco do you want the inside or the outside?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Alright because I want the outside!"

"Okay."

"Hey Jill!" Said Dunja as she walked up the narrow aisle, Blaise Zambini in tow. "Want to play truth or dare?"

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea…" started Draco.

"Hush! Of course it's a good idea! We're definitely going to play." Jill said…her tone a little pushy.

"I'm asking you first Hil." Dunja said excitedly. Hilary and Crabbe had sat infront of Jill and Draco and Pansy and Goyle had sat in front of Dunja and Blaise.

"No D, Please…ask someone else first."

"Fine you wussy." She looked around evilly and spotted Pansy trying to hide behind Goyle's immense body.

"Pansy!" she said triumphantly. 

"Oh fine Carlson, do your worst, I choose dare."

"I dare you to…" she thought for a few seconds… "Flash Crabbe!" Pansy looked at her shocked.

"What's the point?" asked Jill. "I mean…his boobs are bigger than hers are!" Everyone laughed except Pansy, who looked very red. And Crabbe and Goyle, who were too stupid to understand the joke.

"It's your turn Pansy." Said Hilary still smiling.

"Drackikins! Truth or Dare?" Draco looked very uncomfortable and decided to go with the easiest way out.

"Truth."

"Do you like me?" she smiled sweetly. "And if you don't like me… who do you like?" she added as an afterthought.

"I do not like you…and who I like is none of your concern…as you can only ask one question." He smiled gleefully. She started pouting and the whole game stopped for the remaining 5 minutes on the bus.

Once they got off they went around site seeing in muggle London. After a few hours, it was pitch black outside and everyone had voted on going to a coffee shop before the bus picked them up. 

They were all sitting on couches and drinking espresso or cappuccino or…in Jill's case…hot chocolate, as she hated coffee. Draco was sitting beside Jill and he was having a conversation with Blaise about quiditch and Jill, Hil and D were talking about the all the stupid things they had done. (a/n…one thing…some people seem to think Blaise is a girl. I researched the name…and it's a guy, just clearing that up.) Draco had just finished his cappuccino and set the cup down on the table. Jill decided to go get a cookie and passed her drink to Hil, who also set it down on the table. When she returned she plopped down on the overstuffed couch and ate the cookie. Just then the lights switched off. A scream was heard and when the lights came back on, a terrified looking Jill was on Draco's lap with her arms around his neck. She blushed a deep shade of red, like her sister's hair.

"Sorry 'bout that." She mumbled as she slid off his lap. Blaise smiled strangely at her and asked why she had done that. "I'm afraid of the dark." She admitted sheepishly. Everyone laughed and the teachers decided they had better go back to the school.

Once the girls were in their dormitory, not including Pansy who was still in the common room trying to seduce Draco, Hilary started her favorite exercise…jumping to conclusions. 

"I didn't know you were afraid of the dark!" she exclaimed candidly. Dunja laughed at this comment and Jill looked at Hil evilly.

"Afraid of the dark? You're mistaken, dear, I adore the dark!" and with that she jumped on her bed and closed the green velvet hangings around it.

A/N first chapter…I really like it…R/R! Thanx!!!!!!!!!!

J. O'Hara


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was Saturday, Jill and Dunja walked into the great hall taking their usual seats next to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Rosa.  

"So Jill afraid of the dark are we?" stated Ron seductively. Rosa punched him in the arm.

"Oww! Rosa what the hell was that for?"

"Ron that's my sister." A mischievous smile crossed Jill's face as she stood up and left the Dining hall.    Dunja ran to catch up with her as the headed for the Slytherin common room.  

"Jill, I know what that smile means… Jill are you listening to me? Jill? Oh Crap here we go again!" Dunja trailed after Jill they walked up to the Slytherin portrait hole.

"Occisor" Jill said as she walked through and was happily greeted by Hilary.

"Hey Jill, Dunja wanna play catch?"  

"Ummm... Sure why not Hil" said Jill as she looked around the almost empty common room "Dunja, are you gonna play to?"

"Yea I guess... But how do you play catch?" questioned Dunja, Hilary and Jill had forgotten that Dunja was from a wizarding family.   

Jill was also from a wizarding family, but she had lived in a muggle part of New York, because her dad had been investigating muggle jobs for the US ministry of magic.  Hilary was from a complete muggle family, and was the only one of her family ever known to be accepted into Hogwarts, or any other magic school for that matter. 

After Hilary had explained it to Dunja, she grabbed her tennis ball from her trunk.  

"Hey Jill go long!" cried Hil as she threw the little ball with an enormous amount of force. Jill ran trying to catch it, but she tripped and landed on a chair…. She turned around and saw that she had landed once again in Draco's lap. 

"Oh sorry 'bout that!" she said standing up, feeling herself go quite red.

"No problem" Draco replied as Blaise ran over to talk to Draco.  

"Hey Draco, I have to talk to you!" he stated as he reached Draco's chair.

"Sorry I have to cut this little meeting short Jill, but I have to take this call!" Draco said as he stood up

"No problem Draco," Draco winked at her and walked away

"Jill your are so totally lucky, I know so many girls that would die to have Draco wink at them or even talk to them… Jill you like him don't you!"

"Hil now where the hell did you get that idea…God!!"

"Hey guys, I'm kinda getting tired of playing catch, can we do something else?"  

"Sure Dunja what do you wanna do?" 

"Umm… Well we could always... No that's stupid, we could... wait no we can't!" 

"Damn it girl, just make up your mind already!"

"Yea Dunja, Hil's right we don't wanna be here all day do we?"   At that moment Pansy Parkinson walked up to them.

"Hey girls," Said Pansy happily "We were just gonna play a big game of 'I never', want to play?" She asked looking deep into Jill's eyes evilly.

"Sure, who else is playing?" asked Jill Gleefully

"Oh you know, you guys, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and I think Blaise, Umm and me" 

"Sure let's go" Jill, Hilary, and Dunja, followed Pansy over to a corner, which was surrounded by a bunch of sixth years, they were all holding butter beers.

"How do you play?" questioned Blaise looking around.  

"Well what you do is someone says something they've never done, and if you've done it then you take a sip!" said Jill quickly "Oh and what you say has to be true!"

"Ok, so who's going first?"  Draco asked looking quite calm. 

"I'm going first" said Pansy "Ok, I never…made out with anyone!"  Everybody looked around as Jill and Draco both took sips.  Pansy fainted.  

"Not with him/her!"  Jill and Draco screamed at the same time, everybody laughed and Pansy woke up smiling.    

"Ok Draco, its your turn."  Hilary said quickly.

"Ok… I've never…gotten mad at somebody, because the person I liked didn't like me."  Everyone looked around at Pansy as she quickly took a sip.

"Ok, my turn," Jill remarked quickly "I never 'Secretly' loved someone, and had no idea that everyone in the school already knew." Pansy once again took a sip.

"I never…" Started Hil as Dunja whispered something in her ear, which set them both into a fit of giggles.  "Ok… I never had a secret crush on anyone in this circle."  Pansy, Jill, Draco and Blaise all took sips.  

"I have a question for you Draco…" Blaise said "Ok have you ever had sex with anyone?"

"Oh all the time!"  Draco replied sarcastically.  

"With who?" asked Blaise seeming extremely interested; he had obviously missed the sarcasm.

"With me!" Pansy said quickly.

"I'm not that desperate!"  Draco said coolly, "Can we please get back to the game!"

"Yea, Dunja it's your turn!"  

"I was never mean to a Gryffindor." Dunja said and Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise and Jill took a sip. 

"Jill, you were mean to a Gryffindor?" Draco said

"Rosa's my sister… what Do you expect?" Jill replied as a smile crossed her and Draco's face.

"Ok lets keep going!" said Pansy turning red with anger. 

"Ok my turn," said Blaise, "I never… wanted to go out with Pansy."  Pansy was quite mad about this remark as only Crabbe and Goyle took sips. 

"Crabbe it's your turn" said Draco holding back from bursting out laughing… like everyone else in the circle.

"I never… liked Hilary." Hilary sighed with relief, as only Blaise took a sip. 

"My turn... umm…" Goyle looked around the circle trying to find something to get Jill back with.  Because they had been enemy's since the very first day of fourth year.  What happened was, it was lunch and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had gone over to bug, Harry Ron and Hermione, like always, Jill had been sitting there with Rosa, Goyle started to say something about Jill's hair, which was her prized possession.  That day it had been put in a ponytail, and she had taken strands of different sizes and twisted then up, then clipped them down.  Well you see, Jill kind of has a temper, and as soon as he said "Yo Draco check out the brunettes hair." Jill had been on her feet holding Ron's pudding in her hand, when she *accidentally* tripped and spilled it all over Goyle.   And along with that, usually Draco would have said, "Wait till my father hears about this!" but instead this time all he did was laugh. 

"Hey guys, maybe Goyle's brain stopped!" said Hilary hopping they would skip Goyle. 

"Well if it has, it is moving faster than normal!" Jill whispered so only Draco could hear he quickly smiled at her.  Goyle shook his head as Crabbe started to whisper something to him. 

"What are you to girls whispering about over there?" Blaise asked looking at Crabbe and Goyle as they started to giggle.

"I never…" started Goyle as he looked at Crabbe and Crabbe nodded " I never was afraid of the dark!"  Goyle started to laugh, but stopped as soon Hilary and Dunja also took a sip. 

"Guys this is kinda boring!" said Blaise.

"yea Jill, Dunja do you guys still wanna play?" Hilary asked

"Not really" they replied in unison.  They stood up and walked away

"Well that's what I call being a poor sport1" said Pansy looking at the girls walk away… and when she turned back everyone else had gone as well. 


End file.
